Frayeur
by Bleikaide
Summary: OS - Suite à un coup de téléphone, Kurt passera une journée des plus éprouvantes entre peur et soulagement.


Me voici aujourd'hui avec un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois pour me détendre entre deux séances de révisions.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

- Comment ça il a disparu ? répéta Kurt d'une voix tranchante.

- Nous ne savons pas monsieur Hummel, répondit calmement la jeune femme, assise derrière le grand bureau en acajou face à lui. Il n'était plus là quand sa nourrice est arrivée. Un homme est venu le chercher en disant être son père et Drew semblait tellement heureux de le voir donc…

- Blaine est à Paris ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il vienne chercher son fils ? L'avez-vous au moins déjà vu venir à la sortie cette année ? Non, car il n'est jamais disponible à cette heure-ci !

Kurt lui lança un regard des plus noir. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement irréaliste !

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait à faire les cent pas dans le bureau de la directrice de l'école de son fils de quatre ans, car celui-ci aurait quitté les lieux avant que l'on ne vienne le récupérer. Kurt savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû céder à la passion de Blaine pour les écoles privées hors de prix et les uniformes démodés. Ils auraient économisé une fortune et leur fils ne se retrouverait peut-être pas dans la nature avec une personne inconnue.

On l'avait appelé une heure auparavant, lui demandant de se rendre à l'école le plus tôt possible, car il y avait visiblement un problème avec Drew. Kurt avait donc laissé tomber sa répétition en ignorant les plaintes de la chorégraphe et du metteur en scène. Son fils passait avant un maudit enchaînement qu'ils répétaient en boucle depuis des heures.

S'attendant à ce que Drew ait renversé un pot de peinture sur son voisin durant le cours d'activités manuelles ou coupé par mégarde une mèche de cheveux à n'importe quelle fille de sa classe, Kurt avait poussé la grande porte de chêne sans crainte. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il se retrouvait convoqué pour la première fois à l'école. Drew était légèrement perturbateur et pouvait malencontreusement causer quelques problèmes, assez régulièrement.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas barbouillé, découpé ou renversé quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il avait disparu !

Son père était soi-disant passé le prendre. Ce qui ne poserait aucun problème si l'homme en question ne se trouvait pas à cet instant même en déplacement à des milliers de kilomètres de New York. Dans un autre pays. Sur un autre continent !

- Nous sommes désolés, monsieur Hummel, assura la directrice. Notre nouvelle aide n'était pas au courant de l'absence de monsieur Anderson et a laissé Drew partir avec lui.

- Mon fils a disparu et tout ce que vous me dites c'est "nous sommes désolés" ! cria Kurt en se retournant soudainement vers elle.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît cal…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que la porte vitrée du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Kurt ! coupa une jeune fille brune, visiblement essoufflée.

Celui-ci soupira de soulagement avant de se retrouver fermement presser contre sa meilleure amie.

- Oh mon dieu, Rachel, merci d'être venue, murmura-t-il contre sa poitrine.

Elle le serra une nouvelle fois contre elle, puis le lâcha, recoiffa sa frange et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'autre jeune femme. Elle se pencha vers celle-ci et la toisa avec mépris.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour perdre mon neveux ? siffla-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle, j'étais justement en train d'expliquer à monsieur Hummel que Drew est parti avec son père et que nous sommes vraiment…

- Vous avez dû voir Blaine deux ou trois fois en deux ans, comment pouvez-vous être sûre que c'était lui ?

Elle la fusilla du regard et reprit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- Je vous jure que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Drew... menaça-t-elle.

Rachel se redressa et observa la directrice acquiescer impassible.

- Faites quelque chose ! Bougez vos fesses et retrouvez mon neveux !

- Je vais passer quelques coups de fils de plus, accepta la directrice en quittant le bureau.

Kurt se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en cuir derrière elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. S'approchant de lui, Rachel s'installa sur l'accoudoir et passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

- Tu as appelé Blaine ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Il ne répond pas. J'ai essayé de le joindre des dizaines de fois, mais je tombe systématiquement sur sa messagerie.

- Et sa secrétaire ?

Kurt émit un rire dédaigneux et releva la tête pour la fixer un sourire amer ourlant ses fines lèvres rosées.

- Même si je l'appelais pour lui dire que son fils a disparu elle ne lui passerait pas le message. J'ai essayé quelques uns de ses collègues, mais ils n'ont pas de nouvelle de lui.

- Tu as prévenu Burt ?

- Pas encore. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter en lui annonçant que personne ne sait où se trouve son petit-fils. Je le ferrai ce soir si… si... enfin bref pas maintenant.

Rachel hocha la tête et se releva.

- Viens, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Autant attendre chez toi plutôt que dans cet horrible bureau.

* * *

Il était maintenant plus de dix-huit heures et Kurt n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son fils ou de son mari.

Recroquevillé dans un coin du canapé, il patientait en silence et légèrement tremblant. Il avait demandé à Rachel de le laisser environ une heure plus tôt, et la jeune femme avait obéit sans réelle envie de l'abandonner seul dans son grand appartement. Pourtant elle l'avait fait et Kurt lui en était reconnaissant. Il aimait sa meilleure amie, mais pour le moment tout ce qu'il désirait c'était la présence de Blaine et de Drew.

Kurt posa sa tête sur ses genoux fermement pressés contre son torse et soupira la gorge nouée. Son portable, posé sur la table basse devant lui, n'affichait aucun nouveau message ou appel manqué et Kurt n'espérait même plus recevoir l'un ou l'autre. Il ferma les yeux pour écouter le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement vide. Ce manque d'animation le déprima encore plus. L'appartement n'était jamais calme comme cela, le silence était toujours brisé par le son de la télévision, les voitures que son fils faisait roulés sur le parquet ou tout autre jouet avec lequel il s'amusait.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Kurt n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un le rejoindre sur le canapé et l'embrasser sur la joue. Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux et tourna la tête pour faire face à d'immenses et chaleureuses iris bleues océan bordées d'épais cils bruns.

Kurt reprit ses esprits et serra aussi fort que possible le petit garçon à côté de lui. Il passa une main dans ses boucles chocolat en bataille et huma l'odeur familière qu'il dégageait.

- Papa lâche-moi, se débattit le petit en gloussant.

Des pas s'approchèrent et Blaine entra dans le salon un sourire aux lèvres. Aussitôt, Kurt lâcha son fils et se dirigea vers son mari.

- Il était avec toi ? siffla-t-il.

Blaine acquiesça perplexe en s'approchant pour l'embrasser, mais Kurt se dégagea vivement.

- Je vais te tuer, Blaine Anderson ! continua-t-il en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

Surpris, Blaine écarquilla ses yeux mordorés et attendit la suite.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? Ce midi, l'école m'a appelé, car Drew avait disparu. Disparu, Blaine ! couina-t-il. J'ai passé la journée à t'appeler et à attendre des nouvelles de mon fils, alors qu'il était je ne sais où avec toi ! Je… tu… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Kurt venait de débiter tout cela aussi vite que possible et le fixait le regard larmoyant. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Blaine l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça. Kurt s'agrippa à son cou et fondit en larmes. Blaine resserra son étreinte et passa une main réconfortante dans le dos du châtain.

- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé, Kurt, susurra-t-il en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis rentré plus tôt et ai récupéré Drew à l'école pour passer l'après-midi avec lui, sans penser à appeler la nourrice. J'ai juste demandé à ma secrétaire de te prévenir en passant déposer mes dossiers au bureau ce matin. Je suis désolé, chéri.

- J'ai eu si peur…

Kurt aspira profondément et s'écarta légèrement.

- Personne ne savait où il était, ni où tu étais, murmura-t-il en séchant ses larmes de la paume de sa main.

Blaine ne répondit pas et embrassa à nouveau les cheveux parfaitement laqués de son mari.

- Pourquoi il pleure, papa ?

Kurt baissa la tête vers son fils, avant de repousser Blaine pour se pencher vers le petit qui les fixait intrigué. Il le souleva et l'enlaça en caressant ses douces boucles brunes.

- Parce que ton père est un idiot, Drew chéri.

- Kurt ! s'écria Blaine.

Il se retourna vers lui et le défia du regard sans arrêter de jouer avec les boucles du petit.

- Si jamais ta cruche de secrétaire oublie de m'informer une fois de plus, je débarque à ton bureau, déclara-t-il calmement.

- Elle est distraite. Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas prémédité, défendit Blaine. Mais je te promet que ça n'arrivera plus, je lui en parlerai dès demain, ajouta-t-il en remarquant les sourcils de Kurt se froncer.

- Il s'agit de notre fils ! Si elle m'avait appelé, je n'aurai pas passé la journée avec Rachel qui se rongeait les ongles et Finn qui appelait toutes les cinq minutes pour avoir des nouvelles. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, Blaine !

- T'as eu peur de quoi ? demanda Drew en relevant la tête.

Kurt reporta son attention sur son fils et s'installa dans le canapé avec lui pour le serrer contre son torse.

- De ne pas te voir ce soir, mon chéri, répondit-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. La prochaine fois que papa vient te chercher à l'école, tu l'obliges à m'appeler avant de le suivre. Tu me le promets ?

Le petit acquiesça vivement.

- Merci chéri, sourit Kurt. Maintenant, prends le téléphone sur la table. On va appeler marraine Rachel et la passer à ton père dès qu'elle se mettra à crier.

Drew se leva pour attraper le portable et le tendit à Kurt en remontant s'installer sur ses genoux. Kurt passa un bras autour de sa taille et composa le numéro de Rachel. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie et commença à le bombarder de questions avant même qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot.

- Rachel ! ordonna-t-il.

Le silence se fit instantanément et il tendit le téléphone à Drew.

- Bonsoir marraine Rachel.

- Dre... FINN ! Oh mon... oh mon petit coeur, soupira-t-elle soulagée. Finn, Drew est rentré !

Il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille en grimaçant face à l'intensité des cris de Rachel.

- Maintenant tu peux donner le téléphone à ton père, mon chéri ?

Blaine qui s'était appuyé contre le mur face à eux, leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers Drew lui apportant le portable.

- Mets le haut-parleur, s'il te plait, demanda Kurt.

Il obéit en lui jetant un regard noir et salua Rachel. Drew trottina jusqu'au canapé et remonta se percher une nouvelle fois sur les genoux de Kurt.

- Salut Rach...

- Blaine ! le coupa-t-elle en reconnaissant sa voix. Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas au téléphone ? A quoi te sert ton téléphone ? Finn a appelé ton hôtel au moins cinquante… Attends, attends, attends ! T'es à New York ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Putain, que fous-tu à New York ? Quand es-tu rentré ? T'es chez toi ? Bon, réponds-moi tout de suite, Anderson !

Blaine poussa un profond soupir et s'installa sur le sofa à côté de son mari et de son fils. Kurt lui adressa un regard satisfait en se délectant de la scène et embrassa le front de Drew, toujours blottit contre lui.

- Oui Rachel, je suis à la maison. J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Drew et suis désolé pour la journée que je vous ai fait enduré. Sincèrement.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre, et Kurt dans tout ça ! Comment crois-tu qu'il se sentait ? Drew était introuvable !

- Je sais Rachel, je…

- Non laisse-moi finir, Anderson !

Kurt sourit tout en tendant la main vers la chevelure remplie de gel de Blaine. Il libéra quelques mèches et l'attira à lui. Blaine soupira en se laissant aller contre son torse et continua de subir les propos de Rachel jusqu'à ce que ses reproches et insultes deviennent de moins en mois fréquents.

* * *

- Pourquoi je dors ici, papa ? Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, demanda Drew l'air complètement perdu.

Blaine allongé dans son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, tourna la tête vers son fils assis à côté de lui.

- Papa Kurt veut pouvoir te faire des câlins. T'es en quelque sorte son doudou pour la nuit, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Mais normalement c'est seulement quand je fais des cauchemars, répondit le petit garçon toujours aussi perplexe.

Sortant de la salle de bain Kurt observa son fils réfléchir profondément à la situation les sourcils froncés, caressant distraitement les oreilles de son lapin en peluche posé sur ses genoux. Il s'installa de son côté du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule du petit.

- On va dire que cette nuit c'est toi qui va me réconforter. C'est comme si j'avais fait un cauchemar.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne dors pas dans mon lit, alors ?

Blaine rit en éteignant son ordinateur et le posa sur le parquet de la chambre. Il ébouriffa les boucles rebelles de Drew et l'installa sous les couvertures entre lui et Kurt.

- Ton lit est trop petit, mon coeur, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Donc je suis un doudou anti-cauchemar ?

Kurt s'allongea près de lui et acquiesça en souriant.

- Oui, on peut dire que cette nuit tu es mon doudou anti-cauchemar.

Un immense sourire ourla les lèvres de Drew. Il serra son lapin de sa main droite, ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement entre ses pères.

- Kurt ? susurra Blaine.

- Hum ?

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pardonné tes décisions irréfléchies et spontanées.

Blaine rit faiblement et tendit le bras pour passer une main dans les cheveux de Kurt.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** On m'avait demandé si je comptais écrire des choses plus agréables et légères sur Klaine, après ceci je pense pouvoir répondre oui sans trop de problème.

Si certain d'entre vous se sont noyés dans de la guimauve à la fin, c'est tout à fait normal et absolument inoffensif.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je réponds à chaque review.

Merci de votre lecture.


End file.
